


The Gay Epiphany

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Gay Epiphany, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Flash Fic written for fangasmic on tumblr. At prom, Santana gets fed up with the closeted gays of McKinley High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Epiphany

“Although you were a gigantic curveball," Santana mumbled, looking up at Dave with pity in her eyes, "I always had a pretty spot-on gaydar. I realized how I felt about Britt, then I asked him if he was...feeling the same....you know, liking boys and not being comfortable with it at all. You're not the first guy into guys that I've been out with this year. I don't know if that helps any but it at least tells you that you're not alone."

She looked across the decorated auditorium and smiled a soft, sad smile at her ex-boyfriend, Sam Evans. Dave could not believe what she was implying. He followed Santana's eyes across the room to where Evans was dancing with that Rachel chick, looked at Santana and mouthed the word, "Really?" He could not imagine that Evans was gay too. He had always felt so alone, being choked by the heterosexuality he was trying to have that didn't exist at all. Were there other guys at McKinley who felt that way? The idea confused him but comforted him all the same.

"He made me swear I'd never tell anyone," she said serenely. "I guess I suck at that. You guys would be a really cute couple."

"Did you just say cute couple?" Dave asked. "I think you're losing your badass edge, Lopez."

"Fuck you," she said, but she was smiling. Dave could practically see the wheels going off in the back of her head. "Faked heterosexuality is pissing me off, you know that? I'm not going to date guys anymore. Brittany might have settled with Wheels but I'm not pretending that I'm not in love with her anymore. I'm tired of the gays of McKinley High acting like this. We all shoulda took a big lesson from Kurt."

Santana took Dave's hand in hers and tugged him across the dance floor. "Evans, can we talk for a second?" she asked, shooting Rachel a look of fake apology. The tiny brunette pouted a little but flounced off as Santana took both boys aside, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the two of them once they were in the hallway away from the crowd.

"Santana, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm a queer, Dave's a queer, you're a queer," she rattled off. "Deal with it and stop trying to act like you guys like vagina because it's not pretty. That's my job. I may be saddled with the worst lost love in the history of ever, but you two can do something pretty awesome with your hidden gay. Now go for it."

She then turned to storm off.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, giving Dave the most confused look ever.

"To find Brittany and tell her that her wheelchair dragging boyfriend has got nothing on this."


End file.
